Never Ending Storm
by ultimateblogger1818
Summary: Skyler finds herself in the midst of a mysterious hurricane while trying to get home. Little did she know that something supernatural was behind it, until 2 brothers unlikely cross her path and she's pulled right into the storm. (Later chapters will include destiel, also hoping that you guys enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Skyler finds herself in the midst of a mysterious hurricane while trying to get home. Little did she know that something supernatural was behind it, until 2 brothers unlikely cross her path and she's pulled right into the storm.

"The storm has shifted 20 miles to the west, winds have reached 25 miles per hour and it looks like the west side of North Carolina might also be hit by hurricane Mark," said the radio. The water pounded hard on the windshield of Skyler Millers car. After sighing and mumbling about how much she hates storms, she turned off the broadcast and looked for somewhere to pull over before the storm got any worse. A few miles down the road she turned into a Gas n' Sip. She then pulled out her phone and dialed her moms number. After one ring she answered,

"Are you ok? Where are you? Did you pull over? Did you hear about the storm?" Her mother asked.

"Geez mom calm down. Yes I'm ok, I'm at the Gas and Sip right outside of the city, and yes I did hear about the storm."

"Ok, if the rain starts to lighten up try to get back here. If not, get into the Gas n' Sip and wait it out. Text me if you have to stay where you are."

"Ok, I'll let you know, I better get goi-"

"Skyler"

"Yes mother?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

After a few seconds of silence, "Yea, I think I'll be ok."

"Ok, I love you. Be safe and keep me posted."

"Ok, I love you too. Bye," after hanging up she slumped down in her seat.

Water droplets ran down the window, and the rain started to slow a little. Skyler pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward home. After a while of painfully listening to the rain pounding all around her and the endless thunder, she turned on the radio to a familiar song,

"I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are donnnnneeee," she sang loudly. She remembered her dad and thought about him listening to this type of music all of the time, and how it grew on her. She remembered him working around the house with this station blaring on his old radio. Her dad passed away 3 years ago from a heart attack, but she likes to listen to his old tapes and his fav radio stations. She suddenly snapped back and screamed while swerving around a fallen tree. With shaking hands she pulled off of the road and killed the engine. Thiry deep breaths later, she had calmed down enough to start the car and continue driving. Six miles down the road she turned onto a road that is home to her moms department store. Skyler decided to stay there instead of go all the way back home, plus shed hate to stay in the storm any longer than necessary. She pulled up and parked quickly, after gathering her things she looked around quickly to see if she missed anything before she opened her door.. With one hand she pulled up her hood over her dark brown hair, opened the door and stepped into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

The water pounded all around her as she ran to the shelter of the store. She quickly pulled the keys out of her purse and hastily opened the door. After closing it behind her she dropped all of her things on a nearby chair and flicked on the light switch, it didn't work. _Well it looks like I'll have to go on a scavenger hunt for a flash light_ she thought. She walked to the cash register and looked around the cabinets, finally she found one and flicked it on. She then decided to scout round and find things that she could use if he storm never stopped. She went into the back and found a small radio, a box of cheezits, a box cutter, and a magazine. She then moved her stuff to the back and set up camp. She then called her mom,

"Hey, I decided to stay at the store. The storm has gotten worse."

"Ok, did you find the radio? And the flash light? Did you lock the door?"

"Yea, I'll check in again in two hours to let you know I'm not dead." She chuckled.

"Ha Ha very funny, ok stay safe. I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

After an hour of listening to the rain and reading the magazine, she heard the door open. She quickly clicked the flash light off and picked up the box cutter. She then heard muffled voices.

"Wow, that storm has been a huge pain in the ass." One man said.

"Yea, who knew Death could do such a thing." Replied another.

Skyler's mind was swirling, _what am I going to do?_ She thought. She heard the men walking around, opening things.

"Hey Sammy, where are the ingredients? You said there was a hunter symbol on the window. And why do you think the door was left open." The first man wondered. She heard one of them cross the room.

"Trust me I saw it… Do you think someone is in here?" The man named Sammy asked.

"Maybe, let's check it out."

Skyler, quietly stood and pressed her back to the wall that separated the store from the back. Holding the box cutter tight in her hand. She heard them walk around a little then start towards her. She held her breath, one of then walked in. A really tall man with long brown hair, holding a knife in his hand. He walked up to her stuff and started to look through it.

"Hey Dean, come check this out." A shorter man walked in, with shorter hair and a gun in his hand. Skyler was terrified.

"Looks like a girl is here, or has been here." He then turned and saw her. She quickly slashed out with the blade and grazed his cheek.

"Fuck!" he yelled and held his face. Dean spun around and smacked the box cutter out of her hand.

"Please don't hurt me." She begged, after being pinned against the wall. Sammy turned toward her, hand still pressed against his cheek.

"Who are you?" he asked surprisingly calm.

"My mom owns this storm, and… I was going to go home… but the storm was to bad." She stuttered. Dean released her, and stepped back.

"Ok, calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." He put his gun in the back of his jeans, Sammy following his lead.

"We don't have any cover for why we are here so I'm just going to tell her the truth." Dean whispered so only Sam could hear. He nodded, then Dean cleared his throat.  
"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam."


End file.
